Malam di Batas Kota
by Kenzeira
Summary: Eren melihat Armin tersenyum—dan melambaikan tangan. [EreMin untuk #CPC2016]. AU. Light Romance.


**Disklaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin milik **Isayama Hajime**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : Light-BL/Slash; OOC—khususnya Armin; abstrak. EreMin. AU.

* * *

 **MALAM DI BATAS KOTA**

Eren Yeager & Armin Arlert

—didedikasikan untuk **Crack Pairing Celebration 2016** —

 **Story by Kenzeira**

.

[Eren melihat Armin tersenyum—dan melambaikan tangan]

.

* * *

Malam panjang di batas kota. Hening seumpama tiada berpenghuni. Hanya ada dinding-dinding kokoh di kanan-kiri, berdiri angkuh menantang langit. Suara derap kaki terdengar miliknya saja. Derap pelan, derap misterius.

Boleh dikata, hidup Eren sedang mati; cerpennya berserak, ditolak majalah, koran, penerbit. Kekasihnya hilang. Kucingnya mati. Dan—ini adalah hal yang paling tidak mampu ditahan olehnya—ia miskin inspirasi. Malam merupakan waktu di saat segalanya terasa begitu terang benderang. Tapi kini tidak demikian lagi.

 _Apakah ini akan menjadi akhir dari hidupku?_

Eren masih melangkah. Ia melihat kedua kakinya sendiri. _Benar_. Masih melangkah, berjalan meski pelan. Ini bukan akhir dari hidup. Tidak apa-apa, pelan-pelan saja. Beri kakinya waktu untuk menentukan destinasinya sendiri. Ke mana saja boleh. Ia tidak perlu bingung memikirkan jalan pulang karena rumah sudah tidak seperti rumah lagi.

Waktu merangkak naik. Isi kepala sama sunyi seperti malam, sama gelap seperti malam dan sama tidak berartinya. Bintang yang biasa berserak tampaknya habis dimakan rayap. Bulan menggantung sebagian, barangkali tengah sekarat. Tapi ia tidak begitu acuh. Berjalan saja terus. Berjalan terus sampai kakinya menemukan apa yang dicari.

Ditertawakannya entah apa.

 _Jadi ini_.

Pusat hidupnya malam. Kota tak lagi sunyi, tak lagi seperti mati. Di kejauhan, ia melihat orang-orang keluar-masuk, membawa teman, membawa arak, membawa perempuan, membawa orang mati. Eren memandang kedua kaki. Kedua kaki mantap melangkah maju. Inilah yang ia inginkan dalam hidup yang begitu hambar lagi sepi. _Hiburan_.

Dibetulkannya letak topi beret. Eren siap mencuri cahaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berlin bukan wadah bagi orang suci. Bukan pula tempat bagi segala jenis kebinatangan manusia. Tapi Berlin merupakan perpaduan antara keduanya. Lampu terang, lampu redup, lampu mati. Lampu berdansa warna-warni. Lampu yang membius siapapun untuk tinggal.

Siang berjalan apa adanya. Begitupula malam. Tak ada beda. Kehidupan kota yang standar dan biasa saja—nyaris membosankan, membuat orang malas untuk meniti hidup, membuat orang bertanya-tanya; _jadi, hidup itu hanya seperti ini saja. Begini-begini saja_.

Seluruh pasang mata terlihat lelah, merah. Wajah-wajah palsu tersebar di segala penjuru. Perempuan mengenakan riasan tebal pada wajah, pakaian sempit lagi pendek. Rambut beraneka warna; merah, kuning, hijau dan silakan teruskan. Serupa pelangi yang biasanya saling tumpang-tindih mencari ruang di kepala Eren—yang kini tidak lagi.

Seorang pria duduk di depan meja bertender, di sampingnya terdapat perempuan berlipstik tebal, sama tebal dengan bentuk bibirnya. Tangan si pria menggerayangi bokong si perempuan. Menggerayangi. Mencubiti. Si perempuan tampaknya terganggu dan _o-oh_! Eren melihatnya. Suara tamparan tidak jelas terdengar tapi ia yakin rasanya pasti menyakitkan.

Si perempuan pergi, diikuti si pria kurang ajar. Saat itulah, matanya menangkap seseorang yang terasa begitu tidak relevan dengan tempat yang tengah ia singgahi ini. Seorang perempuan—atau lelaki, atau justru di antara keduanya—sedang duduk melamun. Gelas berkaki dalam genggaman, ada cairan merah mengisi sebagian.

Rambutnya pirang. Sebahu. Kulitnya putih. Terlalu putih sampai terlihat begitu pucat. Lalu wajahnya … wajahnya … Eren memicingkan mata. Wajahnya tidak jelas. Ada asap menguar ke atas, lalu menyebar ke segala ruang. Asap para perokok.

Para perokok berdansa-dansi, tidak enak dilihat, tidak mengikuti ritmis musik yang menghentak. Hanya berdansa saja. Loyo. Aneh. Ganjil.

Asap para perokok membuat wajah sosok misterius itu terlihat kabur.

Eren menerobos, menyikut siapa saja. Ia melangkah cepat, nyaris berlari. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat takut, ketakutan tidak beralasan, tidak tahu dari mana datangnya.

 _Kenapa_.

Jantung berpacu liar. Matanya agak berkunang-kunang.

Eren takut sosok itu hilang ditelan malam, seperti kekasihnya, seperti kucingnya—seperti dirinya sendiri yang kini terombang-ambing dalam kegelapan.

Sosok itu melihatnya.

Ia yang terbiasa bergelut dengan kata mendadak kehilangan kata. Kata-kata berlarian, berhamburan tidak karuan. Kacau. Isi kepalanya kacau. Eren tidak pernah begitu ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Tapi tidak dilakukannya.

Sosok itu melihatnya. _Ia melihat sosok itu_.

Wajahnya cantik, indah. Sepasang mata biru yang sesuai dengan wajahnya. Bulu mata mengibas, tebal. Dan mata itu tengah memandangnya. Eren terkesiap.

 _Mata malaikat jatuh dari langit_.

Setitik terang masuk ke dalam celah kepalanya yang sudah lama gelap. Dengan tak sabar, diucapkanya sebuah tanya;

"Tahukah kau di mana aku bisa bertemu malaikat?"

Eren tidak bergurau. Ia juga tidak sedang menggoda. Ia bertanya meski sudah mengetahui apa jawabannya.

 _Tentu saja, di sini_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, namamu Armin?"

"Nama sudah tidak penting lagi di tempat semacam ini."

Siapa nama pria yang semalam tidur bersamamu, atau siapa nama perempuan yang sore tadi menumpahkan kopimu, tidak ada lagi yang menganggap nama merupakan keharusan untuk diketahui. Kau barangkali akan mengetahui namanya, tapi tidak lagi setelah seminggu berlalu. Siapa peduli. Orang tidak perlu mengingat apa yang tidak begitu penting untuk diingat. Termasuk nama. Bahkan identitas.

Orang-orang mulai lupa daratan. Orang-orang mulai berpikir diri mereka penting—padahal eksistensinya tak ubah debu. Kotor, mengganggu, menjengkelkan.

Armin tidak pernah menganggap dirinya penting. Ia bahkan tidak begitu suka pada dirinya sendiri—dan ia sudah lelah menggunakan berbagai cara untuk mengenal siapa ia sebenarnya. Hal demikian sudah tidak penting lagi dan itu berimbas pada hidupnya. Kalau hanya hidup, ulat juga hidup.

Ia jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa ia diciptakan sebagai manusia, bukan ulat atau pohon atau kerang atau apa pun yang dianggap makhluk hidup.

Ditenggaknya lagi anggur merah dalam genggaman. Di sebelahnya duduk seorang lelaki, terlihat masih muda. Barangkali kisaran dua puluh lima. Lelaki itu memakai topi beret, persis seperti pelukis zaman kuno—atau detektif dalam serial novel terkenal, siapa namanya … Hercules? Ia menggelengkan kepala. Mengingat nama adalah kelemahannya, terlebih nama yang tidak pernah nyata seperti apa bentuknya.

"Aku Eren. Eren Yeager."

 _Kau sudah menyebut namamu dua kali_.

Armin menghela napas. "Kau tahu, di sini bukan tempat untuk bertemu malaikat, di sini adalah tempat di mana kau akan melihat manusia memakan manusia. Kepala sudah tidak berharga lagi. Dan menariknya, kau bisa membeli siapapun yang kau ingin ajak tidur."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kau harus membayar mahal untuk itu."

Lelaki itu—Eren kah namanya?—mengubah posisi duduk. Eren merogoh kantong jaketnya, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa keping koin. "Aku tahu ini tidak akan cukup," katanya.

"Kau bergurau."

"Aku tidak."

Dimasukannya kembali koin-koin itu ke dalam saku jaket. Armin memperhatikan. Eren bukan tipikal lelaki yang senang huru-hara, pikirnya. Dia adalah lelaki idealis yang tengah terjebak dalam sisi gelap kota. Lelaki yang hanya akan menjadi kelinci percobaan manusia-manusia bertangan kotor. Seperti apa yang menimpa dirinya. Armin bergerak gelisah mengingat hal itu.

"Lalu," Eren mulai bicara lagi. Armin menoleh, memandang, menuntut kelanjutan. "Di mana aku bisa bertemu malaikat kalau bukan di sini?"

 _Di mana?_ Lagipula ia tidak tahu seperti apa malaikat itu. Katanya memiliki sayap dan berwajah rupawan. Lantas bagaimana kalau sebaliknya. Atau bagaimana andaikata malaikat itu hanyalah bualan semata. Omong kosong. Tidak pernah nyata.

Tapi ia menjawab juga. "Di tepi tebing, atau di dasar laut atau di mana pun yang pantas dijadikan tempat untuk bunuh diri."

Eren tertawa. "Kau bergurau."

Armin meniti gelas berkaki yang digenggamnya. Pantulan wajahnya terlihat samar dengan bentuk komikal. Anggur merah hampir tandas. Ia mengira-ngira, mungkin tersisa tiga teguk lagi.

Pasti nikmati sekali, terbebas dari segala tuntutan kehidupan itu. Mati. Mengapung di tengah lautan tanpa ada yang tahu siapa dirimu.

"Kau mau?" Armin menawarkan.

"Apa?"

"Bertemu malaikat."

Eren tidak menjawab. Tapi kepalanya mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki berambut pirang itu berjalan terhuyung. Eren menangkapnya. Kepala lelaki itu bersandar di dadanya. Keduanya melangkah pelan, menjauhi pusat kehidupan malam. Mereka berjalan tak tentu arah. Ke mana saja, biarkan saja. Barangkali membiarkan kakinya menentukan pilihan lagi bukan merupakan hal buruk.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku merasa menemukan tempat bersandar yang tepat."

Armin bergumam. Betapa malaikat pun punya sisi lemah.

Bulan bulat menggantung sempurna. Tidak lagi sekarat. Tapi bintang tetap lenyap.

"Kau mabuk."

"Aku selalu mabuk. Kehidupan ini membuat manusia-manusia mabuk dan hilang arah."

Eren memandang. Armin menengadah. Keduanya bersitatap. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam kedua sepasang mata itu. Eren jatuh semakin dalam ke dasar mata biru Armin yang indah, sampai ia tidak sadar bibirnya sudah saling bertemu.

"Aku melihat bintang."

Armin menimpali. "Aku juga."

Malam sudah sampai pada batasnya ketika Armin berlari dan melesat pergi. Eren seakan melihat kunang-kunang terpecah di udara sebelum akhirnya terbang ke langit, menghiasi segenap gelap, menemani bulan bulat. Armin berdiri di batas kota, kedua lengan bersembunyi di belakang. Ada senyum yang merekah, senyum paling hidup yang pernah dilihat Eren.

Kemudian, Armin melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

 _Sampai jumpa._

 _Mari bertemu lagi di lain kehidupan._

.

.

.

* * *

 **[end]**

 **9:58pm – June 22, 2016**


End file.
